Healing
by jojoangel01
Summary: Story is entirely based on the doujin. The title already says it: It is about the long process of healing wounds that long seperation can cause. Healed by the only one who is capable of doing so. Your lover.


_This story is based on the great doujin I received for my birthday by my sweet and talented Manu- chan! I am dedicating this to her for the idea comes from her and I strictly followed the doujin.You can read it here:(http:etoilegrieche.et.funpic.de/healing.html) Have fun reading and check the doujin out as well, people!! AND dont forget the reviews guys!!! Kisses and huggs,  
your jojo_

__

_

* * *

_

**Healing**

_by jojo_

* * *

"Hatschi!!!" a loud sneeze rang through the almost death silence of the early night though the huge house. 

In response a person looked concerned at the direction the sneeze had come from and walked faster over to the certain room with her tray still in her hands. Her soft and quiet, slipper covered steps could be heard only if one listened very closely.

Ran opened the door and entered the room, her tray now in one hand, the reminders of the tea fuming a little out of the pot. With concerned voice and expression she immediately started complaining about his careless behaviour.

"Shinichi!! You have to stay in bed!!"

The tall guy was standing a few inches away from her, looking with red, stubborn eyes and even more stubborn expression at his childhood friend, the tea cub with the big "S" in the middle of a heart in his hand, fuming with the tea she had just poured him a few minutes ago. His glassy eyes seemed determined, his red cheeks and hot face ignored.

She had come to bring him new tea and cookies, looking after her sick friend and had went to bring the tray back in the kitchen as she had heard him sneeze, the distance closer than if he had stayed in bed. One thing she had learned from him, was the immediate deduction of certain impressions. And more, she guessed he had stand up to follow her downstairs, thinking of himself as already healed enough.

With a voice that matched his stubborn gaze, our in a long warm pullover and scarf dressed, sick detective answered her with a slight higher voice, meaning to let it sound, just like his expression, determined as to convince her he was fine enough to walk around.

"I am already laying the whole day in bed... I am feeling a lot better!!"

He may have succeeded in convincing her, at least enough for her to have let him walk around the house, but his aura of confidence was destroyed as he immediately after his oh so sure little speech, started coughing. His friend looked at him with a raised eyebrow, a drop of sweat forming.

"Off to bed!"

Having abandoned her tray, she was in a beat next to him, having had enough, grabbed him on his collar and dragged him behind her to his bed where she lay him under the cover. While being dragged, he could only hold his mug and stare, knowing it would be fatal and of no use to contradict her, eyes and mouth forming small dots. Having done her task, Ran sat next to him on her chair she had already used the last days and during her time by his side while nursing him, observing him still looking with stubborn gaze at her.

With the slightest rose on her cheeks, she tried with softer voice to make him understand her emotions and her anger his actions cause in her.

"Its always the same with you... you get sick and you wont listen to me and then its getting worse and worse and..." she trailed off, sensing her voice had start trembling. Emotions had spread like a toxic substance in her whole body, making her heart clench at the memory of the last time it had been exactly like this. Then, she had not seen him for a longer while and during a case, the first case with Hattori Heiji she had been present on, Shinichi had appeared to solve the case in a magnificent way. But he had been sick. Terribly sick and had started coughing badly, almost too weak to carry himself and she had almost died out of worry. Telling him shed go to get the doctor and that he was supposed to wait, she had run off. The next time she had seen him had been a whole lot later, on her schoolplay. He had left, without anything. Without a goodbye, a word or a simple wink. Had left her life for a long while. Had left her alone. All alone.

And now, she feared he would disappear suddenly, once again, if he did not listen to her.

He was looking at her with huge eyes and still red face.

'Ran...'he thought concerned and worried about the girl sitting next to him on the chair.

"Mh..." she could not go on talking, or respond to his soft and surprised gaze in any way, her thought surrounding only one topic while her features only darkened with worry.

'It reminds me so much on back then... when he had been sick and disappeared again...' While thinking these lines, his gaze had never left her face, worry becoming clearer and clearer to make out in the face of Shinichi. His mouth slightly opened but he said nothing. She drew a fist to her chest, worry overtaking her body, trying desperately to find support in the fist.

'It should not get worse... it must not get worse... who knows, if he then not again...'

She closed her eyes tightly, trying hard to keep these thoughts off her mind but did not succeed. She felt the tears forming and could do nothing about it. The fear that he would suddenly disappear from her life again and leave her alone was too overwhelming. She did not know what she would do if that was the case. She did not know if or how she would or could go on with her life without him. Terrified by the mere thought, she felt a tear run down her face. She pressed her lips tightly together, forming a small line, imitating her still tightly clinched eyes and fists.

Surprised, she suddenly felt something else. She felt a warm hand caressing her cheek, rubbing it softly.

'Ran...' he thought.

Shinichi let his fingers glide slowly backwards and down her face to her neck, but did not let her warmed cheek miss any heat for long. He leaned his whole body closer to hers, as close as he could and bend to give her a long and comforting kiss on her cheek, directly on the spot his hand had been on a second ago. She opened her eyes, tears glimmering in them, and looked at him and past his head that was still pressing his warm cheek against hers. She was able to feel his thoughts, to hear his thoughts, and then she knew for sure he understood her feelings.

_Ich lasse dich nicht mehr alleine..._

_I will not leave you alone anymore..._

_...Nie nie mehr..._

_...Never never again..._

He rested his arms around her waist, staying close enough to share heat, waiting for her and how she would react. Overwhelmed with emotions, she closed her eyes once more, tears coming out of them and collapsed into his arms, holding on to his chest tightly. She held on to him like as if her life depended on it and she would fall and die if she ever let go of him again.

_Ich werde bei dir bleiben..._

_I am going to stay with you..._

His strong arms wound slowly around her, enveloping her, giving her what she needed. What he needed. What they both needed. Pressing her as tightly as he could manage against him, he held on to her for dear life, the same way she was holding on to him. In his arm, she cried all her fears and all her sorrow out. In his arms, there was the place that gave her the most needed comfort, was the only place she could slowly let her heart and soul be healed. By him. He was the only one who could do exactly that.

_...Und dich beschuetzen..._

_...And protect you..._

In his protective embrace nothing on earth could ever harm her. Absolutely nothing, as long as he was with her. By her side. That was all she ever needed to be happy. With him by her side her body and soul was in peace.

_...Mein Engel..._

_...My angel..._

He had his eyes closed tightly as well, as he kept pressing the most important person on this planet for him to himself. Some times, he would rub his warm cheek comfortably against her wet one, rubbing one hand over her hair in a soothing way and would whisper very quiet, comforting words to her. Words that were impossible for her to make out but she understood every single one without any doubt, not really needing to hear them with her ears but with her heart, knowing them already.

_...Mein Ein und alles..._

_...My everything..._

Almost being able to receive them like a bat receives impressions ultrasonically. Without words needed. The two lovers held on each other, letting the closeness of the other slowly heal their wounds. Heal away the bad memories, the longing and pain, the anxious waiting and loneliness they had already experienced. But this times were over. He would never leave her side again. He had promised. Not with words, but with gestures, with the sound of his throbbing heart speaking to hers. Never would he leave her side again. Never could he be able to do so again. Until then he would hold her close, as much, tight and long as she may need him to. Would hold her forever if that was her wish. Would do everything he could to give her comfort, to be near her, to love her and to slowly heal her heart. It may take some time, but there was nothing he would like to do more on earth. Because she was his everything. His angel. His saviour. His love.

_...Ich liebe dich._

_...I love you._

The end

(..of the doujin. Want more?)


End file.
